Central
Acting as the first encampment for colonists settling the planet, Central has since grown to encompass other outposts and become a fully functional city with hospitals, schools, homes - everything that a modern city would have. It has come far from being a collection of cargo crates and small temporary homes that were set up in the beginning. In the dead center of Central is Eos where the government and military authorities function from. Numerous corporations have also set up their headquarters here. Most of these corporations are related to mining, shipbuilding and research. Central is home to 614,220,436 people and acts as the headquarters to the planet's garrison forces. It is by far the largest settlement on the planet. In order to accompany such a large population, the city takes us a vast amount of the Terminator Strip. Many skyscrapers rocket into the sky allowing many hundreds of people, if not thousands in some buildings, to live. =Geography= Much of Central's terrain is flat, aside from a small percent of the land being raised by hills and other formations. This is what drove the original colonists to set in this region because of the low costs associated with construction. There were no problems finding landing areas for important supplies and additional colonists, and camps had no difficulty settling in the land. Climate When compared to Fairfax and Vox, Central's environment is considered relatively stable, even during the Passing of Seasons where the temperature may only shift .0087 of a degrees, compared to the considerable shifts in the other cities and or regions of the Terminator Zone. This makes it ideal for farming and other sensitive tasks that cannot survive any dangerous changes. Architecture Making the most of their limited space, Central city builders built tall and deep, and any outdated buildings are cleaned out for any loose objects that left over (computers, lamps, etc.), and then either renovated to serve a new purpose, or completely torn down and the materials salvaged to help in the construction of the new building in its place. =Politics= Samarkand is considered a very liberal planet for its attempts to create a healthy environment by government protocols to protect a worker's health at all costs, reduce and eliminate discrimination, and its fierce support for the separation of church and state and the protect of the individual against the government. =Economy= In order to express real leadership, Central is considered the toughest and most non-flexible city on Samarkand in terms of its economic laws. Such laws protect a worker's health and rights at all costs. These also extend to protect the environment to help create a "healthy today, a healthy tomorrow, a healthy forever as according to one Administrator. Infrastructure Making use of some of the most advanced building techniques, Central's buildings skyrocket into space, and burrow deep underground. They employ whatever means at their disposal to house an already large population that continues to grow with every year. Central makes good use of public transportation as well to help reduce the congestion on the streets. And although it takes many, many millions of vehicles off the street, the streets remained clogged with vehicles and people alike. Many fear that in a natural disaster or military assault against Central that the military would find it difficult to venture through Central. This fear has not been addressed with any action of any sort. Food Administration United Farms Havens Managed by the Samarkand Food Administration, a wing of the government that focuses on food exports and domestic growing, the Havens as they call them, are the main domestic food production for Central. Although they account for only 3.2% of the total food for the planet, they are nevertheless important to the stability of the planet. They allow the government to save a considerable amount of money, as well as act as a safety measure during food shortages caused by faulty shipments. Transportation With not only a large population to worry about, but also the government (both local, colonial and federal) constantly moving in and out of the area, as well as the military, then it is to say the least that effective transportation is not only key to the survival of the city, but the stability of the government and thus sustainability of the entire colony. Here rests the Central Metro Headquarters, a station in which a metro system runs beneath the ground to connect Fairfax and Vox to Central (and thus to each other), as well as to the outlining outposts. This is used by large portions of people to quickly get to and from work within different parts of the cities, as well as to different areas entirely. Other transportation methods are personal vehicles, and air transports that ferry people from sector to sector. Energy Some 76% of Central's energy is imported from Vox through systems automated by a small team of human staff, and a specially designed Virtual Intelligence called 'Energy Maintenance Automatically', or EMA for short. Those whom are assigned to keeping Central's vast need for energy fed and secure against technical problems or terrorists attacks, treat Ema very human like, often referring to the AI as a her, despite its non affiliated voice. Central only generates 24% of its own power, which this number is split between corporate entities and the government's own private facilities. Most of this power is reserved for essential services such as communications, powering government facilities, bridge development, and other services that the city Administrator deem so important they cannot be completely dependent on Vox. =Diversity= Central is a very diverse place with many different species, political groups, religious establishments, economic classes, and other splits. Although this has always acted as a potential element of dispute, there has only been a few incidences of where diversity has been the under root cause of tension and conflict. This has been, to thanks as according to the government and left-leaning institutions, to the "tough policies against acts of unfairness and hatred." Religion Emphasizing on the separation of church and state at all costs, the government holds absolutely no records of the growth or current member size of any religion, and refuses to allow even murmurs of 'god' to be used in any public facility because of its insult towards respecting other religions, or those that lack one. Species About 83.2% of the population is human, with 16.7% being Koboln, the last 1% being a mix of Coril, I'avin and Atalia. Although the population are, by law at least, treated equally the wealth is mostly controlled by the humans. There are several leading Koboln figures that are popular CEOs. =Education= Central's public school system is renown for its highlights of arts, math and history. Large amounts of money are contributed to public education to assure every child gets through the system. Policies have been enacted to make dropping out early illegal. One must finish not only elementary and high school, but also at least two years of college before they're allowed to enter the free world. Education is also heavily subsidized. Tolerance Let there be no word of hatred within Central. Tolerance is the most spoken of and defended custom in the city, and is the most protected than any other place on the planet. Local government does everything in its power to hunt down violators of the policy and then either fine them a large sum of money, toss them into jail, or a combination of the two. Groups that align themselves against other groups (especially against a minority) are considered terrorist cells, and will be dealt in a manner to have them removed from the public scene, either through deportation to Earth, or transferring them to Perdition Prison. =Culture= Samarkand's culture is very loose and has a sunshine-and-lollipops feel to it, as advertised through posters, the media and even taught to its children. It is the objection of the city to make it as "perfect" and "heavenly" as it can come which is free from crime, hate, and other downfalls of humanity, as usually seen in large cities on Earth. Media Regardless of Samarkand's tough anti-discrimination laws, there are policies that are enforced to protect free speech at all costs. Even those that target groups with sheer hatred cannot be prosecuted under the law for any means. This extension of freedom has been attacked by many groups that want to create a more "friendly environment". And although no action has been taken to reduce the free media, the current policies have been investigated by government authorities that are now attempting to find a solution to appease everyone. =Rumors= * Conservatives claim that left-leaning institutions are preparing a final assault on Central to root out any last Conservative laws/policies/ideas. * There has been plans to make Central energy independent. There has, however, been no action taken to make this dream a reality. Category:Humans